


MMM YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT

by Peepster5000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amazing, Awesome, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Horny, Ineedhelp, Justsmutty, Kinkey, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Smut, Vertcute, Whatiswrongwithme, Wow, YouKnowYouLikeIt, castiel - Freeform, dontjudge, holyshit, jk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepster5000/pseuds/Peepster5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets just say...things get...personal</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMM YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for my dirty little hoes i love all very much

“Dean stop!” castiel yelled as i grabbed for the door handle. “castiel, you can't stop me. No. Not anymore! I'm done!” castiel grabbed my shoulder and stared me down. “what…” i muttered. He raised an eyebrow. “why are you staring at me?” i asked more demanding. He smiled “sure. Whatever. Go on ahead. Not like i need you anyways” he did his fake sigh that always seems to get to me. He turned around and started rocking on his feet. “you dont want me to leave do you” i said, ashamed of myself. He spun around “no. Cant you see? I need you dean!” i waved his hands. I looked up “i'm sorry man. I'm a jerk” castiel walked closer “its ok...really” he stared at my lips “do you...i mean...i dont really care...but i mean…” i stuttered. We both breathed out a laugh “you know me to well, winchester” he growled into my ear. “are you hitting on me?” i questioned  
“have been for the past month but i mean, hey!” i laughed, biting my lip. He went on his tip toes and placed his finger on my mouth, mouthingg “shh” he whispered, leaning over and locking the door “you tell...anyone...and i will have you on my wall.” i laughed “dude ju-” he pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened with surprisment for a moment. My mouth broke a grin. He pulled back pushing me into the door. I pulled him back into a kiss as he dragged his hands up and down my hips. I groan slid from my lips. He did a smirk, pushing me down onto the bed. I grabbed his tie “you a little frisky eh? Wonder where you learned that from? I smirked as he slid his hands under my shirt “yea, i wonder” he smirked as i threw my shirt down. He pushed me down and we connected lips again. I grabbed at his hips and he let out a soft giggle.  
He drew soft kisses down my jawline all they way to my collar bone. He sat up, slowly undoing one button at a time. I slammed my head into the pillows “aw man you're so slooww” he laughed taking his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. “i know it annoys you” i laughed “you know me too well” i spun him around so he was on the bottom and i was on the top. I left kisses from his jawline, all the way down to his hip bones. i went back up, finding his mouth. 

I heard someone walk in

 

“dude i ha- dean? dEAN?” We both looked up shocked “SAM! its not what it looks like!” we both screamed. He rolled his eyes  
“dude. You're forgot to lock the door”  
I gave a glare to cas “i thought you…”  
He gave me a smirk  
“oops”


End file.
